Fallen Snow For You
by dhedingdong95
Summary: "Aku ingin seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku saat salju turun" Di akhir musim gugur Cho Kyuhyun berusaha mewujudkan 'impian' Lee Sungmin dengan memberikan salju spesial melalui caranya sendiri. Namun sesaat sebelum waktunya, ia terjatuh dari atas pohon. Berhasilkah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bahagia? T. KYUMIN, Oneshoot, YAOI, BL, Romance, Angst, little sad, DLDR Enjoy! :))


**Fallen Snow For You **

**.**

**.**

**-dhedingdong95-**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre: romance, drama, yaoi, BL, boysXboys, angst, little sad  
**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: **

**ff ini diadaptasi dari manga japan dengan judul yang sama. Beberapa bagian dimodifikasi dan diberi tambahan-tambahan untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi keseluruhan cerita di fic ini milik saya seutuhnya. Kyumin milik pemiliknya^_^)/**

**WARNING TYPO! YAOI! BOYSXBOYS**

**don't like? DONT READ! **

**NO BASH!**

***Kalimat miring di bold yang memakai tanda petik (") adalah kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun dalam hati.**

_*****Aku ingin seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku ketika salju turun...*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sungmin hyung..."

"hm?"

"besok aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu..."

"ne?" namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut namja lainnya yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda. Salahkah ini? Oh tidak tentu saja. Di era modern seperti sekarang semakin banyak pasangan sesama jenis yang mulai terbuka di depan publik. Tapi jika sungmin bertanya _'salahkah kyuhyun melakukan ini?'_ ia akan menjawab _'ya, sepertinya begitu'_.

"aku bilang, besok aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu!" jawab namja itu –Kyuhyun- cepat tanpa adanya basa-basi.

"tapi..." Sungmin terlihat ragu dengan semua pernyataan sepihak Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia tidak berani menatap onyx hitam milik Kyuhyun saat namja tersebut tengah berbicara cukup serius padanya. Ia hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada tanah coklat sedikit basah di bawahnya karena guyuran gerimis beberapa saat lalu yang menurutnya sekarang lebih menarik daripada wajah Kyuhyun yang terkesan menyebalkan.

"jadi... jika Sungmin hyung mau menjadi kekasihku, besok tunggulah aku di taman ini jam 5 sore. Sampai jumpa!" potong Kyuhyun. Setelah mengatakan itu dengan sesuka hati Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Sungmin seorang yang masih termangu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namja cuek apa adanya terkesan tak peduli orang lain yang ia pikir dapat menjadi teman berceritanya di kala kesepian yang melanda dirinya hampir setiap saat, sekaligus menjadi 'adik' tersayangnya selain Sungjin.. diam-diam menyukainya.

.

.

_**-Esok hari, taman kota 04.15pm-**_

Kyuhyun. Namja berambut coklat brunete kira-kira berumur 15 tahun, sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan di musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan sedang dialami oleh sebagian besar atau bahkan seluruh warga Korea.

.

"_aku tak habis pikir dengan impian namja penyendiri itu. __**Aku ingin seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku saat salju turun.**__ Siapa yang tertarik dengan namja pasif seperti itu? Di tengah keramaian saja ia seperti orang kebingungan, bagaimana jika ia berinteraksi dengan orang lain? Sungguh menyedihkan"_

"_ia berkata seperti itu, padahal di kota ini intensitas salju yang turun paling rendah daripada kota lain di Korea. Kupikir ia asal berbicara"_

.

Tak jarang dan tak sedikit orang yang mencibir kekurangan Sungmin. Bukan kekurangan sebenarnya, tetapi lebih ke sikap pendiam dan penyendiri yang membuatnya tak memiliki teman kecuali Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Dinilai dari penampilan fisik ia merupakan namja imut dan terbilang cukup manis diantara namja seumurannya. Ia juga memiliki mata kelinci yang terkadang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi bulan sabit jika tengah tersenyum. Ia hanya kurang mempercayai orang lain semenjak kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Namun buktinya ia masih dapat hidup di tengah kesepiannya. Dengan kata lain, ia hebat bukan?

.

"_**tapi... tenang saja Sungmin hyung. Aku tak akan mematahkan setiap inchi dari impianmu. Aku akan mewujudkannya semampuku, hanya mengatakannya dan kau menjawab. Semua cibiran itu kupastikan akan berakhir"**_

.

Kyuhyun masih berkutat pada kejutan yang ia persiapkan untuk Sungmin. Tinggal persiapan terakhir. Ia hanya perlu menalikan tali pengait 'kotak' itu ke ujung ranting dan semuanya selesai. Ia terus menggapai ranting yang sedikit rapuh di ujung atas pohon tersebut, terkesan dekat tapi jauh. Ia merasa dengan mudah untuk mendapatkannya, tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Sama seperti ia dan Sungmin hyungnya.

"_**sedikit lagi... demi Sungmin hyung..."**_

Kyuhyun semakin bergerak mendekat ke ujung ranting. Tapi...

.

BRRRUUUKKK

.

Perkiraannya meleset. Kyuhyun terjatuh. Ia belum menyelesaikannya. Tak sengaja pula ia menarik tali pengait kotak yang terpasang di pohon itu hingga terbuka. Dan potongan kecil kertas putih di dalamnya mulai beterbangan, juga sebagian mengenai tubuhnya yang kini tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"hhh...hhyuung... Sung..min... hhyyung... kau.. su..ka.. de..ngan.. sal..ju.. ini?" Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan menampilkan senyuman tipis. Bukan, bukan seringaian kemenangan yang biasa ia berikan pada Sungmin. Tapi kali ini senyum tulus yang datang dari lubuk hatinya. Ntah ia tak sadarkan diri atau hanya sedang menetralkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karna terjatuh dari pohon yang bisa dikatakan tidaklah rendah.

Setidaknya ia dapat mewujudkan impian Sungmin hyungnya. Impian yang orang pikir mustahil tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Kenyataannya ia dapat mewujudkannya dengan caranya sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"hhyuung.. sa.. kittt.."

Ini belum jam 5 sore, belum juga mencapai saat-saat yang Kyuhyun tunggu. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin ia sedang melihat –merasakan- Sungmin yang menangis deras di sampingnya.

.

"_**jangan menangis Sungmin hyung... kau harus tersenyum dan tetaplah tersenyum. Karna aku paling suka dengan senyumanmu..."**_

_._

_._

_._

_4 Tahun berlalu.._

_._

Ya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya selama 4 tahun, namun Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Tuhan belum memanggilnya untuk selama-lamanya, disisi lain ia juga belum siap untuk meninggalkan Sungmin hyungnya yang setiap hari kesepian. Ia hanya menunggu waktu, waktu yang akan tiba mengantarkannya untuk menemui Sungmin yang ntah bagaimana keadaannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, membiasakan retinanya untuk menerima rangsangan cahaya dari luar. Sakit. Tentu saja. Sudah berapa lama ia tak menggerakkan tubuhnya?

"Sung..min... hhy..yung..."

"Kyu? Kau dengar suara eomma?" teriakan bahagia dari ujung sana semakin menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Bahkan orang yang mengaku sebagai eommannya, ia belum sepenuhnya percaya. Memang wajah wanita itu mirip dengan eommanya, namun telah banyak guratan guratan tipis di wajahnya yang menutupi paras cantiknya.

"Kyu?" panggilnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia memicingkan matanya menelisir setiap sudut ruangan yang ditempatinya. "Dimana... Sungmin.. hyung?" tanyanya pelan dan hati-hati.

"Sungmin? Terakhir eomma melihatnya sekitar 4 tahun lalu. Saat ia mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit. Eomma melihatnya menangis semalaman di depan ruanganmu, namun setelah itu eomma tak melihatnya lagi. Mungkin karena secara mendadak kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit Seoul dan kalian kehilangan kontak hingga saat ini"

"jadi... ia sama sekali tak menghubungimu untuk... mencariku?" suara Kyuhyun melemah dan terdengar bergetar. Ia kecewa. Sangat. Sebegitu teganyakah Lee Sungmin hyung tercintanya?

Sang eomma hanya dapat menggeleng penuh penyesalan.

"aku... aku ingin pulang sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Tunggulah setidaknya 3 hari saja. Ingat, kau baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangmu"

"aku. ingin. pulang." Keras kepala. Saty sifat buruk Kyuhyun yang masih melekat pada dirinya hingga sekarang. Ia kerap kali bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan pendiriannya meskipun pilihan tersebut membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah, kita konsultasikan ini pada dokter yang menanganimu saja"

.

.

"_**Kami selalu bersama sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak. Awalnya tidak ada perasaan apa-apa di dalam hatiku. Begitu kusadari, seperti sesuatu yang alami.. pada Sungmin hyung yang selalu tertawa saat itu. Ternyata.. aku menyukainya. Sungmin hyung, setelah 4 tahun berlalu. Bisakah kita bertemu kembali?"**_

"_**Selama 4 tahun aku tertidur, semuanya telah berubah. Lalu... apakah aku bisa langsung mengenali Sungmin hyung? Apa Sungmin hyung juga begitu?"**_

.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki Universitas yang dipilihnya untuk menuntut ilmu. Seharusnya ia masih bersekolah kelas 2 SMA karena koma yang dialaminya, tapi salahkan saja pada otak jeniusnya yang membuat ia dapat berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

"hei.. kau tak mau mengambil tasmu? Apa kau akan membiarkannya berada di atap gedung sepanjang hari?"

"biarkan saja, aku tak membutuhkannya"

Terdapat 2 orang sedang melakukan suatu pembicaraan cukup serius -kelihatan jelas dari masing-masing raut wajah mereka- yang menarik pandangan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena keseruan topik pembicaraan mereka, namun lebih tepatnya salah seorang dari mereka. Ntah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menelisik hati Kyuhyun saat melihatnya.

.

"_**Suara itu..."**_

.

"biarkan aku yang mengambilnya" ujar Kyuhyun santai menghampiri mereka. Tanpa diduga ia menawarkan jasanya secara gratis pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Kyuhyun beralih dari tempatnya dan berdiri di belakang namja berambut lurus sedikit panjang hitam legam dengan postur tubuh lebih pendek darinya. Jika ia tak mendengar suaranya mungkin ia akan mengira jika namja itu adalah seorang yeoja.

Namja itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"hei. Lama tak bertemu" sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah menangis di tempat. Seseorang yang selama 4 tahun tidak ia temui, seseorang yang benar-benar ia rindukan dalam kehidupannya saat ini berada di hadapannya. Tepat di depan mata.

Namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyuhyun, menegang seketika. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari bawah hingga atas, menatap matanya dengan dalam.

"Sungmin hyung... kau semakin manis"

"k..kau?" Sungmin membisu. Ia langsung melempar pelukannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Pelukan erat yang serasa sangat sulit untuk dilepasnya. Ia menangis, menangis dalam diam. Ia biarkan bulir-bulir air matanya membasahi kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Kyu... ini kau? Maaf.. maafkan aku.." Sungmin masih terisak pelan.

"hyung.. tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Ini semua murni kecelakaan" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut milik Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung apa mereka mengganggumu lagi? Maaf, kau pasti menunggu lama...eh? gelangmu lepas" terdengar suara lain dari belakang tubuh Sungmin. Seorang pria tampan tegap bertubuh atletis sedang mengambil sebuah gelang berwarna biru muda yang tergeletak di lantai, seketika cukup terkejut dengan adegan pelukan mesra antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung dia siapa?"

"Eh? Siwon-ah..."

.

"_Sungmin si pria kesepian itu berselingkuh?"_

"_ia tak tahu diri, harusnya ia bersyukur Choi Siwon anak konglomerat itu mau menerima dengan segala kekurangannya. Bukannya malah berselingkuh dengan pria lain"_

"_Sungmin berselingkuh dengan pria tampan lain di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Sungguh murahan"_

lagi dan lagi. terdengar berbagai cibiran tak berguna yang dilontarkan untuk Sungmin. cibiran yang menjadi santapan sehari-hari Sungmin untuk menjalani kehidupannya yang sepi.

.

"_**Kekasih? Apa maksudnya?"**_

.

"tidak... bukan seperti itu... tidak! tidak!" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan kerumunan sembari merancau tidak jelas.

"Sungmin hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun berencana untuk mengejarnya.

Tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang mencegahnya. "Biarkan ia sendiri. Ia butuh ketenangan. Ikut aku"

.

"bagaimana keadanmu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon ramah sembari meneguk softdrink yang telah dibelinya. Sama sekali tak tampak aroma persaingan untuk memperebutkan Sungmin, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

"kau tahu namaku?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut tak percaya.

"Sungmin hyung banyak bercerita tentang dirimu"

Kyuhyun merespon dengan membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk menandakan ia mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan.

"apakah kau menyatakan cintamu padanya saat salju turun?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Kurasa ia tak memedulikan itu"

"dasar bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Keduanya hening. Memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"syukurlah kau telah sadar kembali" Siwon tersenyum ramah –lagi. Ia membuka suaranya, berkata dengan tenang seolah namja di depannya adalah teman yang sudah lama dikenalnya tanpa embel-embel lawan bersaingnya untuk mempertahankan Sungmin menjadi miliknya seorang.

"kau pasti lebih berharap jika aku tetap tak sadarkan diri bukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi dengan nada remeh. Ia tak suka berbasa-basi saat memberikan sebuah pertanyaan.

"tidak juga"

"tapi dengan adanya aku disini, aku pasti akan menjadi pengganggu hubungan kalian. Jadi bersiaplah" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat mengatakan hal ini. Tak sabar melihat Sungmin hyung tersayangnya, kembali dan tentu akan menjadi miliknya.

"Selama 4 tahun... Sungmin hyung selalu menangis karenamu. Jadi.. aku sama sekali tak berharap agar kau terus tak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku sempat berpikir semoga bukan hari ini kau sadarkan diri. Maafkan aku karna pernah berpikir semacam itu. Tolong jaga Sungmin hyung untukku"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar baru saja.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Matanya bergerak mengitari seluruh ruangan kantin dan mendapati Sungmin sedang berjalan lesu ke arah mejanya.

"Aku akan memesan makanan lagi, kau tunggu disini" Siwon memerintah seenaknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk bosan. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Namun belum ada satu menit berlalu, seseorang telah duduk di depannya. "Kau bilang akan memesan makanan, kenapa cepat se... Ss..Ssung..min hyung?"

Dilihatnya Sungmin menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam seakan ia ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun tengah kelaparan dan siap menerkamnya kapan saja. "Sungmin hyung..."

"Kyu... maaf... maaf... maaf... padahal 4 tahun lalu aku ke taman yang kau janjikan. Aku benar-benar kesana dan tak sabar untuk segera mengatakan YA padamu" semakin lama suara Sungmin semakin pelan hingga terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hyung... melihat salju... buatanku kan? Maaf mungkin memang tak sesuai keinginanmu, tapi aku sungguh berusaha untuk membuatnya"

"kau melakukannya demi memenuhi impianku kan? Tsk, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" Sungmin tertawa pelan di tengah isakannya. Yang secara tak langsung membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku yakin kau saat itu akan segera sadar. Awalnya aku menunggu di depan ruanganmu saat di Rumah Sakit, tetapi pagi-pagi buta kau dipindahkan ke Seoul tanpa meninggalkan secuil informasi untukku. Aku berusaha mencarimu, namun nihil. Jadi aku berniat menunggumu... disini. Tetapi... ternyata... maaf... sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ada perasaan menyesal di hatinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merasakan ada luka yang menganga jauh di lubuk hatinya. Meskipun begitu ia berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tetap stabil.

"Aku... aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku. Aku yang seenaknya jatuh dari pohon yang membuat kepalaku terbentur dan tertidur selama 4 tahun. Jadi Sungmin hyung sama sekali tak bersalah."

"Aku... Sungguh menyesal.. Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh marah padaku. Kau boleh memukulku. Tapi tolong, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak percaya dapat melontarkan suatu pernyataan sedemikian rupa. Rasa bersalahnya pada Kyuhyun memang harus ditebus, tapi sungguh ia takut kehilangannya lagi. 4 tahun ini sudah cukup membuat batinnya menderita.

"Jangan lagi menangis karnaku hyung! Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya aku dapatkan. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku kembali. Aku sungguh akan bertarung secara sehat. Aku pergi dulu hyung, sampai jumpa besok!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri. Tidak, kejadian 4 tahun lalu tidak akan terulang kembali. Karna saat ini ada seorang Choi Siwon yang mungkin dapat menggantikan sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun itu... namja yang baik. Benar kan hyung?" suara Siwon mengagetkan Sungmin yang setengah melamun.

"dia... baik. Sangat baik"

"aku bisa melihat hyung tersenyum lepas di depannya. Bahkan sekalipun kau belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu di depanku"

"Siwon-ah. Aku cukup menderita sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin kembali menangis hebat di pelukan Choi Siwon. Tak mungkin jika ia memilih keduanya bukan?

"Jangan menangis hyung. Pilihlah menurut kata hatimu. Aku siap dengan keputusan terburuk"

.

.

"Kyu... ayo kita lanjutkan 4 tahun yang lalu! Aku.. aku tak butuh salju. Tidak. Membutuhkannya. Sama. Sekali." Sungmin berujar dengan ragu. Seakan ia berusaha menata hatinya sebelum manjadi bagian terpenting di dalam hidupnya kembali.

"kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih bukan?" mendengar pernyataan Sungmin ada perasaan sedikit senang membuncah di hatinya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga kecewa. Kecewa karena ia tak bisa bertarung melawan Siwon. Itu artinya ia akan bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri.

"kami putus. Di kantin sesaat setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku kemarin. Dari awal aku sudah menolak Siwon. Aku mengatakan jika ada orang yang selalu aku sukai. Tetapi bukan dirinya. Namun 4 tahun terakhir, dia selalu berada disisiku sebagai teman yang menerimaku apa adanya selain kau. Saat dia menyatakan untuk kedua kalinya... Siwon berkata _**hingga Kyuhyun tersadarpun tak apa**_. Aku jahat sekali. Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan aku melukai 2 orang terpenting di hidupku. Tapi jika aku tak memulainya dari hari itu.. aku tak akan dapat melangkah maju" mendengar seluruh penjelasan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di jalan pikiran Choi Siwon saat itu. Ia benar-benar bersumpah akan merebut apa yang telah menjadi haknya.

"besok.. jam 5 sore. Aku menunggumu di tempat terakhir kita bertemu 4 tahun lalu. Jangan sampai terlambat hyung!"

.

"_yeoboseyo"_

"bodoh"

"_ada apa?"_ jawab suara di seberang sana dengan santai meskipun memperoleh umpatan-umpatan khas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"mengapa kau menerima keputusan Sungmin hyung untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian? padahal aku ingin bertarung secara sehat melawanmu" tampaknya emosi Kyuhyun sedikit terpancing mendengar respon lawan bicaranya.

"_apakah aku melakukan pilihan yang salah? walaupun selama 4 tahun ia berada di sampingku, namun ia selalu menunggumu Cho. Jangan kecewakan dirinya" _

"tidak. itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Terima kasih Siwon-ssi. besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kembali pada Sungmin hyung. annyeong!"

.

"_**Hari itu... aku memang membuat salju dari kertas... tetapi... akulah yang menurunkan salju yang tak akan pernah mencair..."**_

**.**

**.**

**-Esok hari, taman kota 05.00pm-**

"kau tak takut jatuh lagi? Tak takut 4 tahun lalu terulang kembali? Jika kau terjatuh, mungkin Tuhan tak memberikan kesempatan kedua untukmu Cho bodoh!" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersantai diatas pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian malang beberapa tahun lalu. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat sama sekali tak jera dengan mengayunkan kakinya di atas sana.

"tenang saja hyung, pohon ini terasa menjadi lebih pendek daripada 4 tahun lalu. Atau karena aku menjadi besar selama tertidur? Ah ntahlah" Kyuhyun menjawab diikuti gerutuan andalannya.

"Kau benar-benar telah kembali... Kyu! Ah! Lihat! Salju pertama yang turun di musim ini! Waaah indah sekali! Putih bersih..." Sungmin bahagia. Moment yang ditunggunya, akhirnya dapat terwujud. Mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan, meskipun salah satu pihak dengan berbesar hati harus mengalah.

"Aku.. paling suka saat melihat hyung tersenyum lepas seperti ini. itulah yang ingin kukatakan 4 tahun lalu. Hari itu.. akulah yang menurunkan salju yang tak akan pernah mencair. Tapi juga yang menaungimu dengan payung seperti sekarang" Kyuhyun membuka payung beningnya dan membaginya bersama Sungmin. Ia sengaja memilih payung ini, agar Sungmin dapat terlindung dari titik-titik salju dan secara bersamaan Sungmin dapat leluasa menatap salju tersebut turun dari langit.

"Sejak dulu.. aku selalu menyukaimu yang ketus, keras kepala, dan terkesan apa adanya. Hingga saat ini.. dan selamanya. Walaupun bukan cinta, itu sangat cukup untukku" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat dibawah guyuran salju yang berjatuhan dengan intensitas sedang. Ia tampilkan senyum termanisnya.

.

"_**Itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku berharap seandainya saja, untuk sesaat. Berjatuhan.. Kelak aku akan menyentuh kehangatan.. Cinta yang jatuh mengendap pun, dan mencair.. Dan saat itu, musim semi akan datang lagi"**_

_**.**_

**==FIN==**

**a/n: annyeong saya author baru di ffn. maaf mungkin alur kecepetan -penyakit lama-, cerita membosankan atau yang lain. Jadi mohon saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki karya saya selanjutnya^^ Salam kenal semua. Saya sudah lama melanglang buana di ff kyumin terutama di ffn menjadi readers. Dengan bermodal nekat saya mencoba untuk memberanikan di ngepost nih fic. Semoga suka :3 Maaf mungkin banyak kekurangan di fic ini, semoga menjadi acuan untuk lebih lagi di fic selanjutnya. saya tau KMS di ffn banyak banget, jadi... review boleh?**


End file.
